


Trust

by Tasha_FoxWine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Shadow hunters Super Hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_FoxWine/pseuds/Tasha_FoxWine
Summary: Magnus has had a growing fondness and crush on the ‘evil’ man he calls an archenemy and decides to go to the last spot they’d fought; a high end Brooklyn loft. What he is met with is not at all what he had expected.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bxxgnxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxxgnxt/gifts).



> This is my 2nd EVER fanfic. Hope u like it.  
> XXXX- Tasha

The soft echoes of a fight off in the distance alerted Magnus as he scrambled to suit up from where he was in the bathroom of his college dorm. 

Meet Magnus, he is a 22 year old college student who has a big secret. He is Warlock of Brooklyn, the maroon clothed hero of Brooklyn NY. He was born with the insane ability to shift in and out of different dimension and create them. 

Rune was his arch nemesis who was a cold hearted man who found happiness in killing people who did other wrong. His name came from his ability to have enhancements and wield inhuman characteristics. Rune was always in black combat gear and a blue mask covering his eyes from others. 

Magnus opened an electric blue flashing portal closer to the fight wondering why this was so inconvenient every time for him. He pulled the maroon mask over his head, covering his face but leaving holes for his mouth and goggle covered eyes. 

Catarina designed the skin tight maroon outfit and Ragnor customized his glasses to have night vision, heat detection and always calculating coordinates and information. His friends were the only ones aware of his hidden identity and he would forever be in their debt. 

The portal sizzled behind him and then vanished as the hero stealthily walked around the large loft the fight seemed to be taking place at. A guttural scream resonated around the apartment followed by a bubbly laugh and a slashing sound. Magnus bit his lip in frustration knowing that Rune had probably just killed the civilian. 

He krept down the long wooden hallway to a room with the door wide open, allowing light to flood in. Magnus held his breath and reached for his blade tipped fighting staff thwacking it to its full size silently before slipping into the doorway. 

He was met immediately with a sword to his throat, Rune knew he’d come here. The black leather glove clad hand that was holding the shimmering blade not at all unwavering so Magnus chose to put down his staff, letting Rune hear it clatter to the floor before releasing Magnus. The hero whipped around and picked up the staff with his foot grasping it once more and watching Rune take a few slow steps forward before lunging at the maroon clothed hero. 

Magnus held his stick at an angle to shield his body, the opponent's sword clashing against it but only leaving a scratch from metal on metal. He strained his arms and grit his teeth, pushing further towards Rune before creating a portal that caused the villian to stumble forward and growl in frustration. 

Warlock smirked and flung himself out of another portal right behind Rune, stabbing his right shoulder with the sharp tip of his stick. Rune let out a cry of pain and dropped his sword, sinking to the ground while it clattered beside him. 

Magnus frowned and crept up by the hurt man, crouching to meet his eye level. The hero already knew what to do from the year of experience he’d already had with fighting Rune. He pulled the wand looking thing out of Rune’s waist pocket and lifted up his black t-shirt to draw an iratze over the wound. Magnus was so focused, biting his lip and feeling a pang of guilt from hurting the other….again. 

When he finished he pulled the pale man’s shirt sleeve down and stood up only to collapse. He gasped as blood ran from an undetected wound on his stomach to blend with Rune’s own between them. Reality hit him when Rune stood up no problem. He’d attacked when Magnus was helping him. A mix of rage and disappointment rushed through him as everything went black.


	2. Home

A kick to the wound. Magnus gasped awake and hunched over, trying to protect the area on his stomach of which he was still bleeding out. He must’ve lost a lot of blood. Rune stood above him and frowned but made no other movement to help Warlock. Magnus grit his teeth in frustration and rage at the man hovering over him. 

The hero mustered up the last bit of strength he had and portaled himself back to his own loft. He fell onto the floor from a five foot drop and screamed in pain. 

Tears flooded out of his eyes but he saw Catarina rush over to his body and felt a pang of relief. His friend pressed a cloth to his wound, soaking up the blood quickly and efficiently. She then called out for Ragnor who appeared at her command with a jug of water and soap. Cat and Ragnor worked on his punctured side while telling him over and over to focus on breathing normally, after all Magnus HATED the sight of blood. 

After Ragnor was done with the water and cleaning Catarina hurried to smother the stabbed area with antibiotic cream that soothed Magnus from the numbing and cold feeling. 

Ragnor lifted Magnus’ upper body as Cat wrapped it at record speed. Magnus let out a shaky sob and tugged off his mask and goggles to see his closest friends’ relieved faces before he was pulled into a gentle but firm hug from them both. 

He felt Cat still shaking like she always did when she saw Magnus’ state after fighting Rune with weapons. He slowly lifted his left hand to brush it soothingly through her pearl white hair while Ragnor clutches them both to his chest, only now letting out a breath. 

Magnus felt guilty for making his friends go through this countless times but was also relieved and forever in their debt for saving his life more times than not after an encounter with Rune. He never wanted to drag them into this put they were with him until the end and he hated himself even more for that. 

His mind wandered to Rune. How unkind he’d been, how vicious and unhelpful. How little he cared about Magnus. Magnus’ heart sank at his thoughts but didn’t realize he’d been crying until Catarina wiped them away from his eyes and kissed his forehead in a motherly way. He gave her a broken smile and with both of his friends’ help was able to stand up on his wobbly legs. They made their way to Magnus’ fuchsia couch and cuddled together under a mountain of blankets and pillows. 

It was past midnight by now, and Magnus wondered why Rune had let him sleep, even if he’d been slowly dying anyway. There was a persistent knocking at the door and Ragnor grumbled about Magnus having too many friends even though he only was close with three of them. 

A short, fiery redhead dashed through the open door, startling Ragnor and causing Cat to laugh. Clary rushed over and scanned Magnus with wide eyes before placing a small hand on her hip in mocking anger. Magnus’ lips curled up into a smile and Clarissa dropped the facade to carefully give Magnus a hug. She then proceeded to huddle under the blankets with him and Cat leaving Ragnor to sit on the ottoman and mutter angrily about how he never gets to stay in the same spot for long to which everyone chuckled and made room for the other man who slowly climbed back into his spot beside Catarina. 

Clary always lightened up heavy situations and turned on ‘Yummy Mummies’ on Netflix, a show all of them criticized but wanted to be friends with the rich characters. It was a relaxing night one that involved Chinese takeout at 2am and falling asleep as the sun rose. 

Even with the near death experience Magnus plotted to find Rune and tell him what was on his mind, even if it meant another bad encounter. Magnus was willing to take that chance. These were his last thoughts before some much deserved and needed sleep overtook him.


	3. Thoughts

The smell of coffee and pancakes was a wake up call for Magnus. His head was pounding from all of the medication ‘Nurse’ Cat gave him for his wound the night before but he sure as hell would rather wake up like this than how Rune woke him up. 

There was soft music echoing through the loft and someone humming along. Magnus tried to get up only to find Clary draped across his chest. He smiled at her but was in an uncomfortable position so he proceeded to shove a pillow under her and slide away to stand up. A sharp pain shot through his side where the gauze covered the wound but he just hissed and bit his lip to stop from crying out and as to not alarm his friends. 

He stood up nonetheless and dragged his numb body to the kitchen island where Ragnor sat with his cup of black coffee, watching adoringly as Cat graced across the kitchen in a much more chipper mood. She saw Magnus and heard his shuffling feet and the couple both said a quiet good morning, noticing Clary still softly snoring on the fuchsia couch. 

A plate with a stack of warm pancakes was pushed down the island right in front of Magnus making him smile and wink at Cat who rolled her eyes and shoved the bottle of syrup down as well. Magnus grinned and poured a ton of maple syrup on the pancakes causing them to be soggy. Ragnor quickly took the sticky brown syrup from Magnus while sending a fake smile at Magnus’ pout and whine for the syrup back. Cat could be heard chuckling from across the kitchen where she was washing her hands thoroughly. 

Magnus stopped sulking and stabbed the first syrup drenched pancake and ate it quickly moving onto the second as Clary sleepily wiped her eyes and slumped into the chair next to Magnus. The four of the, held a casual conversation about classes before all realizing they all start classes in a few hours. 

Cat and Ragnor left quickly, but not before giving Magnus a list of things to use and buy to heal the wound on his stomach faster. He thanked them before they were on their way. Clary meanwhile was still in a slumber like state of mind and it took Magnus giving her 3 cups of burning hot black coffee before she could even set up a plan on leaving or getting ready since she hadn’t brought anything with her from her own apartment.   
Of course Magnus had a dorm on campus but rarely slept there unless it was exam weeks so he wouldn’t be late and of course he always kept a few outfits at his loft for each of his friends in case of emergencies like these.

Clary squeezed his hand and thanked him before scurrying to the guest bathroom to get ready in record time. 

Magnus never strayed from his usual look except for when he’d go out for the evening but today he had someone to converse with on a whole different level unlike clubbing. Rune. He’s been on Magnus’ mind for more than few months. In those few months Magnus has had to cope with having the biggest secret crush on his archenemy.

The Indonesian man didn’t want to let it become real but it kept coming back to him. It was getting bad and Magnus couldn’t take it anymore.

He yelled out to Clary that he’d be leaving and for her to lock the door when she was going. She popped her head out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet and gave a quick thumbs up. He chuckled at his friends’ response and turned to walk out the door with a flourish, making sure his suit was hidden underneath his trench coat along the way.

Warlock strode to the alley behind his penthouse and glanced around, searching for a mundane that wasn’t even there before opening a gleaming golden portal with the flick of his wrist. 

The same nice apartment building as the night before stood in all its intimidating glory in front of Magnus. And the man let out a shaky breath as if to calm himself for the oncoming events. His hand flicked once more and he was standing in the same hallway as a day earlier. He hung his trench coat on the simple rack and scouted for his arch nemesis now just clad in his shiny, skin tight, maroon suit. The glasses showed no sign of a living thing, a person for that matter and Magnus was about ready to leave but then a pot fell off of a shelf and he heard a low curse. 

A smile found its way creeping upon his lips but was soon changed to one of shock as a black glove covered fist made contact with Warlocks’ abdomen, just missing his relatively fresh wounded area. He subconsciously placed a ring clad hand over his wounded side and looked up at Rune with determination and sadness. Rune realized this near defenseless action and huffed at his unmoving and non attackful opponent. Alec lowered his fists lowly in confusion with Warlock who looked quite different from when they’d usually fight. Warlock held no weapons and Rune felt an unusual urge to touch him. Guilt fell across the ‘Shadowhunter’ when he saw the outline of the gauze where he’d stabbed Warlock 24 hours earlier. 

Drifting out of his thoughts he noticed his opponent carefully stepping towards him. But this time instead of hurting him Rune allowed Warlock to get close and test the waters. There was no anger, no rage invested in the man walking towards him but a Rune was still suspicious. He himself had acted innocent and then attacked when least expected. The guilt flooded back but he didn’t let it show, instead he pulled out a chair and sat in it, patting the one beside him for Warlock to sit with him. The other man sat slowly and cautiously his eyes never straying Runes’. The villain took out his stele and showed it to Warlock before scooching closer and silently asking the hero who nodded. Alec took off his gloves to reveal his pale, scarred and calloused hands. He reached and gently tugged he hidden zipper on Warlocks suit pulling it down just far enough to peel it off as far as a shirt would go. The hero pushed his glasses to his forehead and stared at Alec before he pressed the stele to his tanned skin. 

A groan and hiss escaped Magnus’ mouth as the crystal burned the odd symbol into his skin on the gauze over his stab mark. Magnus was shocked at him being so trusting with Rune but so far (besides getting punched) his method of getting Rune used to not fighting him was working. The villain finished his work by softly blowing on the burn causing Magnus to visibly shiver and the pale man’s lip to curl into a little smirk. Warlock hated how much of a hold Rune had over him with just the slightest action. Little did he know when Rune helped him up that the sharp pain in his shoulder was really a shot of depressants to put him to sleep. 

Deep in his heart Alec did feel bad for drugging Warlock, especially as the depressants started to work. Rune led him to his bedroom and the hero started to cry, to cry for no reason. Warlock sobbed in the villains slightly concerned and caring arms for hours. The sun rose once more and Rune’s arch nemesis was asleep on his red silk sheeted bed. Alec carefully picked up the maroon bodysuit clad man bridal style to his ‘guest room’ and laid him on the cold bed before locking the ankle chain from the wall to Warlock’s tanned leg. The villain felt yet another wave of guilt cross over him but he just bit his lip and left, closing the heavy door quietly behind him.


	4. Inside

Minimal light streamed through the jail cell-like window onto Magnus’ sleeping form. A loud banging outside the door startled him and he fell off of the bed in an ungraceful way, cursing when he stood up at noticing the chain on his ankle. Warlock stood tall though as the door opened to reveal a grinning Rune.

Magnus’ heart raced as the taller man slunk closer in a feline like way. It made the suit feel quite tighter than Magnus would have liked. The villain could tell he was having an affect on Warlock and smirked. The hero bounced his leg in nervousness, his face flushed red with embarrassment at his completely visible boner.

Alec dragged his calloused hand up his enemy’s leg and led it higher to squeeze the other man’s shoulder. Warlocks eyes stayed glued on Runes, the pale man beside him now giving off an odd friendly aura that made Magnus comfortable but also suspicious. And he had every right to be. 

Gentle, calloused fingers gripped Magnus’ hands together in an almost hand holding way but they were suddenly cuffed to his chair. Warlock frowned and a light panic arose in him. He had no idea what Rune was going to do but if his devilish grin was anything to go by it wasn’t going to end well for the hero. 

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHA CLIFHANGERRRRRRRRR


	5. Magnus’ song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a song that I’ve thought about that correlates with Magnus and can kinda give u guys hints on further events in the plot!!

Magnus’ song: nobody knows by mansionz 

Nobody knows, nobody knows, no one  
You'll never know, you'll never know me, hon  
Nobody knows, nobody knows, no one  
You'll never know, you'll never know me, hon  
I hate all the things that I love  
I love this whole bottle of NyQuil  
I never can get enough  
I keep my main girl on the side still  
I took two more, don't judge me  
I used to hope everyone loved me  
Now I could just give a fuck  
I hate all the things that I love  
I hate all the things that I love  
I love this whole bottle of Jameson  
I love all the things that don't make sense  
Like I love you  
So I love all the things that I hate  
It would be better if you moved away  
Maybe somewhere with clouds and more rain  
Where you don't know me 'cause you don't know me anyway  
Nobody knows, nobody knows, no one  
You'll never know, you'll never know me, hon  
Nobody knows, nobody knows, no one  
You'll never know, you'll never know  
I hate all the things that I love  
I don't really know what to tell you  
I'm not gonna break out this shell  
For you in this little hotel room  
'Cause I know when you look at me  
That you just see something to gain, girl  
You don't know who I have become  
Don't call me my government name, girl  
I can see where this is headed, hey  
You're already fading away in my mind  
Your mouth is not moving, it's saying it's fine  
But I know that I cannot make up the time  
For all the hurt that your daddy put on you  
I'd rather take a Caddy to Atlanta inside you   
To Little Ronny's house, I'd pretend I'm Bill Bellamy  
Hit up 2 Chainz (2 Chainz!), I'll prolly sell a beat  
You've never met a man like me, I don't fit in your plan (tell 'em!)  
I'm a multi-millionaire that's livin' in a van  
And I am not your husband, not your boyfriend, not your man  
I am simply somethin' I don't think you understand, no one  
Nobody knows, nobody knows, no one (no one)  
You'll never know, you'll never know me, hon  
Nobody knows, nobody knows, no one (no one)  
You'll never know, you'll never know me, hon  
Oh-oh, yeah  
Oh-oh, yeah  
I hate all the things that I love  
I wanna believe in religion  
But nobody reminds me of God  
I wanna believe in what I hear and what I read  
But it mostly reminds me I'm lost  
I wanna believe that when I fuck it's romantic  
But no lovers remind me of love  
And I need to believe in moderation  
'Cause believers believe in too much  
I learned to lie  
I learned to lie when I was younger  
Tell me somethin' true  
Tell me somethin' true  
Oh, tell me somethin' true  
Tell me somethin' true  
This whole fuckin' thing is a front  
The beard, the love and the cameras  
I've kept it all up for years  
Now I don't have too much more stamina  
And I haven't been this depressed  
Since sophomore year in my trenchcoat  
Silently screamin' out  
"Why the fuck I gotta ride this bench, coach?"  
Females beware, I'm reckless, I'm loose  
My smile is my makeup, my necklace is my noose  
And I know all the words that you're tryin' to hear  
The same three ones that got me hidin' in fear  
Are they I love you? There, is that enough?  
But don't say I never warned you  
(I hate all the things that I love)  
Oh-oh, yeah  
Oh-oh, yeah  
Oh-oh, yeah  
Oh-oh, yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all think dis song works out!  
> Thanks sooooo much 4 da nice comments and I encourage any song suggestions for Alec’s character rn!!
> 
> Luv ya,   
> XX Tasha


	6. Aftermath

The scream could’ve been heard throughout Brooklyn if not for the leather belt fastened in between Magnus’ teeth. That and the Silence Rune that the villain put on the door hours earlier. 

The excruciatingly hot metal was pressed roughly against Warlocks now partially exposed body and he screamed once more. Rune was holding his ‘victim’ down and due to the heartbreaking muffled pleads and sobs the villain cackled and smiled devilishly. Any sane person couldn’t have handled it. The sizzling sound made Rune giggle and put the hot presser away, now admiring his work. 

Magnus watched Rune through his tears and wondered how he came to love such a cruel man. He choked back a sob, his shaking from pain and terror getting worse and sending chills down his overheated body. Rune noticed this and dumped a bucket of ice water over Warlocks head watching with glee as the steam rose from the hip burns at the contact. 

Magnus’ eyes rolled to the back of his head, he felt as if he was going insane, the cold water leaving his form numb and his body drastically lowering in temperature. It all got to be too much the pain, the evil laughing, the teasing, the hero despised it. With one last burst of energy he launched himself at Rune, slitting his wrists and covering them in blood out of force. Rune frowned at the torchures man running at him and chose to use his handy little trick. Alec was able to press his pointer and middle finger at the base of Warlocks skull just behind his ear where the neck muscles connect to his jawline.

Magnus felt cold fingertips press on his neck, the world turning blurry fast and soon all was black. Rune caught the hero’s limp form in his arms and cursed at the blood from Warlocks wrists bleeding onto the chair and onto his pale skin. The non-emotion rune he’d drawn hours earlier was starting to wear off. Rune uses that rune only when he is torturing someone, that way he can’t stop himself or be hesitant. He becomes distant and non-human. 

It’s better than feeling. These words were repeated in his mind to stop some of the guilt from clouding his judgment. It’s for M— Alec shook the thought away as soon as it came. He undid the cuffs, allowing the hero’s arms to fall and the chair to clatter on the floor. Now hefting Warlocks body over his shoulder, Alec took him into his bedroom where he covered Warlock in a huge black towel before laying him on the red silk sheeted bed. Rune brought over a wet towel to clean out the hero’s cuts, sighing heavily as he sat down and stared at the man’s goggle covered eyes, wondering what they looked like. But he willed it down still caring about hiding Warlocks identity even if he found that honey voice enticing. 

Soon enough Rune himself laid down beside Warlock but not before tying the other man's hands above his head to the oak headboard. The hero still past out and wrapped in the dark towel made him look surprisingly calm but Alec didn’t want to chance it. Me noticed how different Warlock had been acting in their last few encounters, he seemed nicer. Something that baffled Rune and caused him to become even more violent. He doesn’t normally leave such a big scar on his opponents he lets live let alone his family’s heirloom symbol. A symbol that meant something so much more. Something Rune couldn’t tell Warlock….at least not yet. He fell asleep quickly, the aftermath of the drug getting to him.


	7. Difference Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml im sooooo sry I haven’t updated in a month....I feel rly bad but hopefully this’ll make up 4 it.  
> Hope u like it :)
> 
> XXXX-Tasha

Alec snuggled closer to the warm form he was spooning, relishing in the feeling of the sun streaming into the room and heating his back. Rune was dazed from sleep but quickly snapped out of it once he felt the body he was flush against start squirming. 

Magnus was confused, he was in the nice bedroom again, his wounds cleaned and…..Rune was hugging him in his sleep from behind. To say the hero was conflicted was an understatement. He had no idea when or how all of this happened since last he knew he was getting burned. Magnus was able to move just enough that he could see the mark permanently burned in the skin on his right hip. For some reason the intricate but simple lines forming the print made Magnus happy and a light buzzing went to the back of his mind finding himself feeling nauseous. He struggled out of the towel and the villain’s strong arms as well as finding the perfect angle to escape the bonds holding his hands. They both let loose, and he rushed towards a bathroom he’d noticed….earlier, Magnus had no idea how long he’d been Rune’s captive.

He heard the villains soft but thundering footsteps behind him, as to not let his ‘prisoner’ out of his sight. Warlock knew he woke that man up with a start but why the hell would he care? Normally Magnus would’ve lashed out and fought to keep Rune away but everything was too blurry and his head was spinning around and around. 

Magnus let all of the contents out of his stomach, which was pretty much nothing. It hurt. He fell against the cold wall with heavy, breathy gasps of air, his vision could only make out the pale man looming over him before feeling being picked up and brought back onto a comfortable surface which he assumed to be the silk bed. 

“....catch your breath. You’ll need it.” The taller man’s voice whispered in Magnus’ ear, still hoarse from sleep and sounding like a god to the tanned man.

A pill found its way into Warlocks mouth and he swallowed it without any water, letting the slight burning feeling at the back of his throat linger. Magnus noticed the other male staring at him and he suddenly remembered he’d only been in a towel when he’d awoken, now nothing covered him at all….except his mask. 

He laid back onto the bed and groaned dramatically causing a scoff to erupt from the others’ throat and a dip in the bed above him caught Magnus’ attention to see the enticingly mysterious man sitting behind his head, the sun beams that gleamed through the long curtains giving an angel like affect around the most unlikely angel to be person. 

The residue of puke still in his mouth made Warlock want to gag but he swallowed it down as to not show any more signs of weakness to Rune. Yet, the differing treatment had Warlock so fucking confused. He never knew when Rune’s mood would change as well as his actions. 

With that thought in mind Magnus willingly let himself be dragged by Rune over towards a sturdy chair hidden by the door. He felt the numbing overcome him as he was strapped to the chair but had a profound boost of energy, making him feel giddy and seem a bit insane. But he was going insane being here already wasn’t he? 

Rune circled Warlock, both of the men’s’ masked eyes not leaving the other almost like a stare down. Magnus felt his emotions and questions bubbling up and suddenly he spoke out.

“Why are you doing this to me? Can’t we be civilized about this?!? We can settle this peacefully, just tell me why you are killing all of these innocent people.” Something dangerous took over Rune’s calm but menacing facade and it made Magnus shiver. 

“They aren’t innocent. And you deserve this.” The villain pressed a finger to Warlock’s lips to quiet him. “Don't try and talk business now.”


	8. Difference Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry dis chapter is rly short but I’ve been on a bus 4 16 hours and only slept 4 2 of the 16......I ain’t doin too well haha buttttt I did an update so yeah hope u like it eheh
> 
> XXXX- Tasha

Rune slipped their fingers into the hero’s mouth, stroking at the sensitive top before the hero obediently began to suck. Magnus has no idea what he was doing but the buzzing in his skull felt nice. 

“Better. You may get away with pretending to belong in the city with everyone else, but I’m not going to let you lie to yourself. Now.” They pulled their fingers away again, enjoying the flush on the hero’s cheeks, the way their body swayed foreword slightly at the loss of contact. “Tell me why you’re really here and what you want me to do to you.”

The hero raised his head slowly to meet Rune’s eyes. They stared at one another, long enough that Magnus’ pupils expanded in lust. “I want you to make me scream. I want to be heard all throughout Brooklyn.” 

Alec’s breath hitched but seemed to go unnoticed by the dazed hero in front of him.

“And why exactly would I do that? Hmmm.” The villain questioned regaining their cold facade while slyly dragging their lips down the hero’s neck, relishing how the hero squirmed and pushed against the tall, pale man’s own body.

“Because….because I want you.” The hero panted out a response, whining when the villain moved his lips away from the sensitive skin. Leaving dark bruises lined down the right side of the hero’s neck and shoulder. 

“That’s unusual isn’t it?” Alec pulled the flushed red hero up onto his lap and watched his reaction. Magnus squirmed, trying to push himself down onto Alec’s growing erection while biting his lip. Alec pushed Magnus’ hands together and cuffed them earning a whimper from the hero now that he couldn’t help his own situation. Magnus’ eyes flitted seductively causing Alec to growl deep in his throat, the villain pushing the hero lower on his crotch. Their masks and tight suits suddenly becoming sweaty and itchy. They both knew the consequences of their identities going out; to their top enemy nonetheless. 

But at the moment neither cared.

Alec got impatient and ripped off the hero’s shiny maroon mask from over his face exposing him. Just from seeing his body in the tight suit Alec knew he’d be a pretty one but didn’t imagine the beautiful golden brown eyed Indonesian man in front of him. The hero’s eyeliner was smudged but it just made him look even sexier, more seductive and intoxicating.

Their lips crashed together and all afterward was lost in the haze and heat of the moment.


	9. Alec’s Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song I believe gave me inspiration for Alec and everything he’s going through in this AU.

Alec’s song: A Matter Of Trust by Billy Joel

One, two, one, two, three, four  
Some love is just a lie of the heart  
The cold remains of what began with a passionate start  
And they may not want it to end  
But it will it's just a question of when  
I've lived long enough to have learned  
The closer you get to the fire the more you get burned  
But that won't happen to us  
Cause it's always been a matter of trust  
I know you're an emotional boy  
It took a lot for you to not lose your faith in this world  
I can't offer you proof  
But you're going to face a moment of truth  
It's hard when you're always afraid  
You just recover when another belief is betrayed  
So break my heart if you must  
It's a matter of trust  
You can't go the distance  
With too much resistance  
I know you have doubts  
But for god's sake don't shut me out  
This time you've got nothing to lose  
You can take it, you can leave it, whatever you choose  
I won't hold back anything  
And I'll walk away a fool or a king  
Some love is just a lie of the mind  
It's make believe until its only a matter of time  
And some might have learned to adjust  
But then it never was a matter of trust  
I'm sure you're aware love  
We've both had our share of believing too long  
When the whole situation was wrong  
Some love is just a lie of the soul  
A constant battle for the ultimate state of control  
After you've heard lie upon lie  
There can hardly be a question of why  
Some love is just a lie of the heart  
The cold remains of what began with a passionate start  
But that can't happen to us  
Cause it's always been a matter of trust  
It's a matter of trust  
It's always been a matter of trust  
It's a matter of trust  
Cause it's always been a matter of trust


	10. Conflicting Part 1

The bodies splayed on the bed, nude and asleep, belonged to Alec and Magnus. Their earlier activities left them this way but soon enough Rune awoke. 

Rune knew of the consequences and wasn’t quite ready to warn his nemesis….turned sex partner. 

His cold facade took over his body as Rune lifted Warlock easily off of the bed and dropped him to the floor startling the other man and making him cry out at the impact. Rune laughed lightly and continued to drag the other’s naked body through the hall and into the confined cell space.

Warlock was devastated to say the least. He’d given up his body for a murderous man who really did seem to not care about him at all. He’d chosen this. He could’ve fought back or taken his life but he chose possibly the worst choice and now had to suffer with it in his mind constantly.

Ignoring Warlocks cries and pleads to be kind and rethink this, Alec chained him up to the stone cold wall once more, a sinister smirk passing across his face as he “admired” his work. Warlock had bruises and hickeys covering a good portion of his body and he was still quite disheveled. Rune loved it, but in a cruel way for most people’s eyes.

Rune pulled something out of his many pockets, making Magnus scared for his outcome. Oddly though Rune then quietly fed him a small piece of bread, the confusion and hesitation Magnus already knew he was visibly showing created anger in Rune.

The last bit of kindness and patience left the place man as he dropped the bread out of Warlocks reach and left the room but not before slamming the heavy metal door shut. He’d had enough of Warlocks hesitancy and it was getting on his nerves, only fueling his anger the more he thought about it. 

Rune stomped through his flat to the training room and worked himself hard enough that both of his hands bled by the time he was done punching the bag that was hung from the ceiling. 

Warlocks continuous whimpers overridden by the clashing of the bag getting hit against skin along with Alec’s grunts of frustration. 

Neither men were okay. They needed one another more than they could fathom but both were too stubborn and blind to realize for a long time after.


	11. Conflicting Part 2

—Time skip 8 days—

Magnus didn’t know how much longer he could hold onto life, he hadn't eaten or drank anything since Rune stormed out...a week ago? There was no sense of time in that damp cell where he’d been chained. 

Magnus kept telling himself that Rune would come back, that he’d let him free or at least feed him something. But his hope was trickling away with every passing hour. Besides his friends probably already considered him dead...so what was the point? 

Now his eyes held no spark of happiness nor did his body show any signs of confidence.

His hair, now falling in his eyes was greasy and disgusting from the loss of proper treatment he’d always been used to. 

His clothes (or his suit if you could call it that) were ripped and torn in multiple areas, exposing his tan abdomen and his shoulders.

His new scars and branding mark from Rune all showed clearly across his body, ruining his once flawless skin with hideous marks and healing gashes. 

Magnus was different. Not in a good way either; he’d been broken. He was losing any ounce of happiness, hope or joy in life. 

His bold, clean cut scars on his wrists were now visible. The invisibility serum a fellow hero had given him wore off, leaving Warlock more vulnerable than ever. 

 

Rune. His face was washed clear of any color, the little food he’d eaten and sleep he’d gotten was on show; he held no pigment in him. 

The cold, uptight exterior he had was now breaking down. Shoulders slumped, heavy steps, slow and shaky movements all took over him. 

There was without a doubt a difference in both men. They both were treated horribly but would never tell anyone else, they were stubborn but to the extent of which it was perceived as stupid and selfish.


End file.
